Everyday Feels Like A Monday
by Kayleighh27
Summary: Kayleigh is 15 and is battling with Anorexia, even though she refuses to accept it. Can Danny, her best friend, try to help her get over her last abusive relationship, or would he care more about the new boy, Dougie and his unfortunate past.
1. Chapter 1

'Underweight!' the TV screen flashed at me, 'fuck sake' I muttered. i need to get thinner, i needed him back. I was fat and that was all I would ever be. It was Sunday afternoon, and my parents were at work so I was left alone in the house, but that was how I liked it. I love being alone. I was meant to be meeting up with Danny, my best friend, but I told him I didn't feel too good, the truth was I wanted to do nothing else rather than try to get thinner, which was starving myself and drinking water until my mum or dad came home. I sighed and flicked off the TV and went back into my bedroom. I lay on the floor and started doing my routine, 100 star jumps, 50 push ups, and 50 crunches. I got up off the floor panting, and sat down on my bed, as it made a creaking noise. I grabbed my phone from my desk which was next to my bed and unlocked it, 2 missed calls, and a new messages, all three of them from Danny. I didn't bother to read the message, and phoned Danny straight away.

'Hello?' a think Bolton accent said.

'Danny! You rung me earlier, what did you want?'

'So now you want to talk to me'

'Sorry I was in the having tea in the kitchen and I didn't hear it go off?' I lied to him. I was doing that a lot lately, he would give me the whole 'you're not fat speech' which I had heard multiple times before and didn't fancy hearing it again. Lying to Danny was easy, because he would believe nearly everything you told him.

'Oh okay then' see what I mean? 'the school phoned me earlier to say that I had to go to the reception in the morning tomorrow, because there is this new kid who im meant to look after for the day, and I was wondering if you would want to help me?' great. Don't get me wrong, I love being best friends with Danny, but he was so much better than be at everything, he was this popular guy who had girls throwing themselves at him, then there was me. Me and Danny are only really friends because I had no one else at school, and our parents knew each other. Which was annoying because none of Danny's friends really liked me, I was just the weird girl who didn't eat anything and sat at a lunch table on her own.

'Sure' I said sighing; Danny was head boy so he had to do all these things.

'It's a boy called Dougie, apparently he's had a bit of a rough past, and has got kicked out of the last 2 high schools he went to'

'Great so this should be fun' I said sarcastically, and then I heard the front door close. 'Kayleigh!' a loud voice shouted at me, my dad.

'Erm Danny, I gotta go, he's back' I said quietly in a soft whisper

'Ok, text me please, I don't like it when it's just you and him' he whispered back

I clicked the red button on my phone to end the call, 'neither do I Danny, neither do I' I said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

'Yes dad' I said quietly, my dad he never done anything to me physically, but emotionally he had done it all.

'Where's your mother?' he snapped at me

'I..I..I don't know dad'

He turned around to face me, and started to walk toward me, I backed away slowly.

'Don't do that! Answer me now!' he spat at me, I turned round quickly and started to run up the stairs.

'pathetic' he shouted at me up the stairs, before grabbing his cigarettes and walking outside, I continued running up the stairs till I was out of his view, I grabbed my school bag and chucked in my uniform for tomorrow, a few other things, and ran out of the house.

I knocked on his door as loud as I could, hoping he was home. Fuck sake Danny open this door.

'Kay!' Danny's voice shouted at me, I looked around trying to figure out where his voice had come from;

'Up here!' he shouted again, I looked up towards his bedroom window, to see him hanging out of it, his curly hair falling in front of his eyes.

Then he disappeared out of my view, and the door flung open.

'Come here' he whispered with his arms open, I dropped my bad beside the front door, and let my head rest against his chest.

I was lying with Danny on his bed, my head slightly resting on his chest.

'I still don't get why he's like that to you' I said looking at me, I just shrugged. How was I meant to help Danny understand when I didn't even understand I ? My eyes started to slowly close and I pulled Danny closer to me. He surprisingly accepted it 'night Kayleigh, im here if you need me. Just wake me up'


	3. Chapter 3

'But you promised!' Danny said shouting at me, which made many heads turn around in the reception.

'You know I hate people' I muttered back, trying to lower my voice so we didn't stand out too much.

'I don't care! You said you would help me' Danny said, clearly not following my lead with trying to be quiet. 'you might even like him' he said smiling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front desk where we were told to wait, by a very cheerful receptionist.

''You Danny Jones?' a quiet voice came from the left side of the room

'I suppose you're Dougie then?' Danny said laughing as he took his hand out of his pocket and put it in front of him to shake. After they shook hands and Dougie had got his timetable for the school term he turned to me. He has bright blue eyes, much clearer than Danny's, and dark purple hair, I couldn't concentrate on anything else but him, he smiled awkwardly; it was like it wasn't even a smile. Well this is nice.

Danny led him down the corridor it his first lesson and said to give all his teachers a pass to say that he might be late for any lessons for the first couple of days, then told him to stay where he was and that he would come and get him after his class.

'I don't get why you're so nice to him?' I said puzzled to Danny, after Dougie had walked into his class and had closed the door.

'He's been through a lot Kay, I just can't tell you it' he said calmly, I could tell by his voice that he wanted to tell me, but for some reason he couldn't, so I just shrugged it off.

'So what, he's been kicked out of a few schools..' I said quietly to myself, not loud enough for Danny to hear.

'You wouldn't understand. Obviously...' Danny said to me, looking right into my eyes.

'I guess not' I sharply replied, and started to walk away from him, I was expecting him to call my name and wait for him, but it was nothing. I could just hear him muttering to himself and the sound of my footsteps against the hard wooden flooring in the corridor. 'Whenever you need me, I'm there Kayleigh. No-one's more important than you' Danny's words ran through my head. Yeah, no-one's more important than me, until someone better comes along, which seemed to be everyone lately.


	4. Chapter 4

'That apple isnt gonna eat its self' I stared at my phone as it flashed the message on my screen. I looked at the sender, Danny. I saw he eyes follow me as I walked to the bin in the lunch hall, and then turned to face him. His eyes were full of sadness and disappointment.

'Where's your new friend' I replied bluntly to him, I didn't want his sympathy, yet somehow I craved it in small doses.

I turned my head so I was looking at his table full of his friends; I followed his eyes as he read the text I sent him. He just shook his head and put his phone back in his jeans, muttered something to his friends and stood up. Danny looked at me then started to walk towards me, and pulled a chair out and sat next to me.

'Hes not here anymore. You don't need to try and impress him' he said looking down at his feet. I couldn't reply, I just didn't know what to say.

'I don't know what you mean' I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I just didn't want to hear the truth.

'You! Starving yourself, trying to make your ex-boyfriend jealous, Kayleigh hes not here anymore, hes in the youth offenders for what he did to you! Why are you doing this to yourself?' Danny shouted at me, I just shook my head. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, but I couldn't cry in front of Danny. Hes seen me do that too many times.

'I have to go' I said getting up, but Danny stuck his hand in front of me.

'No you don't' he said, I started nodding my head. Danny stood up and put his arms around me, I wriggled free and started to walk off 'I need to go Danny' I said turning back at him.

I needed to be alone, I couldn't take this. Why can't he just understand? There's nothing wrong with me..I was just dieting; I didn't need unhealthy food stuck in my face all the time.

The rest of the day went past pretty quickly; I got the bus back home from school so I didn't have to walk with Danny. I may so seemed abit harsh at the moment in time, but I couldn't care less. Why did he have to bring it back up? Everything was going the way I planned it out in my head, yet most things do seem perfect that way, until there was Danny waiting outside my house.

'What are you doing here?' I spat 'I made it obvious at lunch I didn't want to talk to you!' I continued.

'You have an eating disorder and im too scared to leave you alone!' he shouted back at me.

What is he talking about? Im perfectly fine...I started to unlock my door

'Please, talk to me Kay. I care about you, and I know nothing has been right since he done them things' he said to me in a whisper. I nodded, letting him into my house, and closing the door behind him.

'Thank you' Danny said pulling me into a tight hug.

'We are going to sort this out now, okay' he said as I nodded 'please, start eating, we need to talk about this'


	5. Chapter 5

**Ideasfromthebraintoscreen & pinkcookie2011 - thanks for reviewing, it really means alot. so i decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than usual! ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p>I led Danny into the lounge and we both sat down on the sofa, I hated talking about my past, I hated talking about him.<p>

'Why?' Danny said looking right into my eyes.

'Why what?' I replied I stared outside, looking into my garden; it was a cold February so all of the trees had no leaves.

'Don't play dumb with me Kayleigh!' Danny shouted at me, forcing me to snap out of my day dream.

'Every time he hit me, he would tell me I was worthless, fat, stupid…after time, you start to believe it' I said simply, there was nothing else to it..

'You know that's not true though' Danny said to me smiling.

'Did you just listen to a word I just said?' I replied sarcastically, as I said that as Danny got up and started wondering to the kitchen. What on earth is the boy doing, I thought to myself as I heard the cupboard and the fridge door slamming shut.

'Eat it...' he said to me passing a plate with toast and nutella on it.

'When you always stayed round at mine, we always used to have it, so whats so different if you eat it now? it's your favourite' he said again. He just shook his head. Danny's phone started buzzing in his pocket, he pulled his face into a frown as he concentrated on the text message he just got.

'I have to go' he muttered quietly 'sorry Kayleigh, can I talk to you about this later' he said smiling at me.

'Yeah, I guess so…Danny what's wrong' I asked quietly walking towards him.

'Erm..It's Dougie, you know some...stuff has happened, erm I have to go…like I said' he said while walking out of the door. Great well thanks for that Dan, I thought while sighing.

I picked up the toast and had a bite then chucked the rest in the bin.

Danny's POV

'Danny, can you meet me somewhere please I need to talk to you' my face dropped, it was from Dougie.

'I have to go' I quietly said 'sorry Kayleigh, can I talk to you about this later' I tried to smile at her.

'Yeah, I guess so…Danny what's wrong' she asked me while starting to walk towards me; I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket so she couldn't see it.

'Erm..It's Dougie, you know some...stuff has happened, erm I have to go…like I said' then her face just dropped..I know she's my best friend, but...this is too hard. They both need me, and somehow I have to make both of them happy. I closed Kayleigh's door and started walking down her street, I texted Dougie about where to meet, and 10 minutes later I found myself in the local park, staring at a boy sitting on the swings with his hood up.

'Show me' I asked Dougie quietly. He pulled down his hood. There it was a nice large purple bruise forming just under his eye. He didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders, so he tells me to meet his to talk about 'it' then doesn't say anything...

'Please don't look at me differently any more' Dougie whispered to me.

'I've seen this all before, im not one to judge' I replied to him, then instantly regretting it. Do I tell him about Kay, or do it just leave it? But I don't want to lie to him, he seems hurt enough. He just gave me a confused look.

'Kayleigh..' I said while I watched him nod slowly.

'Her d..dad' he stuttered.

'No, ex-boyfriend. He went a bit...mad' I said to him slowly I could see him taking it all in.

'Is that why she doesn't eat anymore?' wait. What did he just say? How does he know that?

'What did you just say Dougie' I suddenly turned all defensive, she didn't want other people knowing what she went through, how does he know that?

'i..i..saw at lunch, sat on that table by her own, not eating, sorry Danny I didn't mean to say that' he whispered to me, it was hard to make out what he was saying half the time, because he spoke in a whisper, but I'll guess I'll have to get used to it?

'Naah, its fine mate..but it's not really my place to say. If you want to find out, you best talk to her. You have more in common than you probably think' I said smiling.

We sat on the swings for a while talking about everything…girls, school, Kayleigh, his dad. Until he decided to go back home, I watched him jump off the swing and wonder into the dark street. I suppose I better do the same I thought, but walk in the opposite direction. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, and I had a text from Dougie. I opened it up and I read;

'Thanks for that, I really needed that : )'

I looked at it, smiling. I texted him back and told him that I would meet him outside the little corner shout a street away from the school, with my friends Tom and Harry. Surprisingly he agreed, hopefully tomorrow will be better than today.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to involve Tom and Harry abit more in the later chapters, but right now I dont know where to fit them, I have so many ideas right now, im sure not all of them will fit into the story line, so I might write some one shots..you never know! anyway..Review! and the next chapter should be up soon! :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**You're probably wondering why im uploading loads of chapters now, its because I literately have nothing to do on a Saturday! So there might be some more chapters to come! ENJOY**

* * *

><p>'Kayleigh! Get up!' I rolled around on my bed, trying to ignore the annoying tone of my, clearly angry, mothers voice. It's too early I thought to myself, as I placed the pillow over my head and pulled my duvet up over my face, covering it completely.<p>

'Kayleigh!' she shouted again, it was no use.

'Im getting up!' I screamed, forcing my self off my bed and onto the floor to start doing sit ups, I was good in the mornings, it made me wake myself up. it was halfway through my routine when my bedroom door flew open. I sharply turned around.

'Dont fucking wake me up again' my dad shouted at me forcing his way through my piles of mess on the floor, until he got to me.

'Stand up!' he spat at me, I slowly began to rise, unaware of what was coming next.

'Fucking useless' he said walking back out of my room, slamming the door shut.

I realised that my breathing was getting heavier, so I walked over the the mirror and stared at my reflection...what am I doing to myself?

I walked into the school gates and headed for my first lesson, which was maths. I hadn't seen Danny this morning so I started to wonder where he was, i hadn't seen him since last night when he left early. I followed my class in and sat down at my usual seat, when Danny and Dougie burst through the doors.

'Ah boys! how lovely for you to join us on this fine morning!' miss thompson,my maths teacher, said.

'sit down' she muttered.

My eyes followed Dougie as i saw him walk up to the teacher, then watched him as he sat down next to me.

'dose anyone sit here?' he whispered to me

'yes, my friend spongebob.' i replied to him sarcasticly, he looked offended and confused.

'No Dougie, no-one sits here'

'oh good, or that would of been awkward' he said smiling at me which made me let out a small laugh.

'Dougie, jumper off please, were not in the 'hood' as you youngsters say' miss thompson said making the whole class laugh. Dougie slowly lifted his jumper over his head, revealing the school jumper underneath, the whole class started whispering.

'Right so equations, where were we?' miss thompson said, some members of the class started moaning to eachother.

'two jumpers, ehh thats a new one' I said to Dougie confidently.

'I guess so..' he said whispering back. I turned my head slightly to look at him, he see him playing with his fringe, trying to cover what looked like a bruise under his eye. right, thats why Danny had to leave mine.

'At least it matches your hair colour' I muttered to him.

'Im not following?' Dougie said. I pointed to my eye, he nodded.

'Oh yeah, im clumsy' He said.

'So clumsy, Danny had to run to made sure you were alright?' I told him bluntly, looking down at my work, filling in the answers.

'Right..so he told you?'

'Guessed' I corrected him.

'You dont guess things like that!' he said rising his voice a little bit, then he looked around he seen if anyone was looking at him.

'All i know is someone done that to you..I dont know why, and im not sure I want to know' I told him shrugging my shoulders. Dougie started to change the topic, and we talked about all things, it was clear that i had hit a nerve, with them last couple of comments. The bell rung for the next lesson, and the class all filled out, as quickly as possible all trying to get to there next lessons.

'So meet me outside, round the front at break, yeah?' Dougie said to me smiling, leaning his right arm on the wall my back was resting on.

'Right see you later then' I said smiling too.

I wasn't..no. I couldn't be. I mean maybe, no. I was not falling for Dougie, even though I hope I wasn't..


	7. Chapter 7

Five minutes left, I thought looking at the clock. I hated English any other day, but today was going super slow. I felt safe with Dougie, even though we hardly knew each other, but it was something I had never felt with Danny. I was playing with my hair, trying to make me focus on other things. Sighing, I picked up my pen and finished the end of the worksheet. I started to tap on my desk, an annoying habit that I've always had.

'Who ever is tapping on the desk, please stop. Im sure im not the only person you're annoying.' Mr handson said looking at me. Try not to make it so obvious sir, and I'll try not to be such a bitch to you. A smile crept across my face.

'Right class, homework's due next lesson. Please pack up quietly and then you're free. Apart from you' he said pointing at me. Not now sir, I have to go... Once all the class had gone he had he told me to sit down.

'Your concentration is all over the place lately, and your grades are dropping. Kayleigh im not just a teacher, you can talk to me. Is there something you want to talk about?' he said calmly to me.

'Im fine' I snapped at him, with a confused expression on my face, great now teachers know there is something wrong...

'Im just worried, is everything at home ok?' he asked again.

'Im fine!' I shouted at him, jumping up I pushed the chair so it fell over, then walked out and slammed the door. I didn't care what the consequences would be. Hate school, hate all the teachers! Obviously my rebellious side decided to show today. I ran out of the main school building, and turned to corner to see Dougie standing there, facing the opposite direction. I coughed loudly to get his attention, he turned around and a smile crept onto his face.

'I'd thought you were never going to come' Dougie said to me walking closer.

'I, erm. Got caught up, you know, English work you know?' I said nervously, we both started laughing.

We started talking about random things, but it mostly turned to Dougie's dad, which seemed to upset him a bit, so we started talking about other things. We heard the bell for 3rd lesson go, so I started to stand up, but Dougie pulled me back down onto the bench we were sitting on.

'Doug, I think we should go' I whispered to him, it felt weird using his nickname, but he said I could.

'Nah, stay here with me?' he said smiling.

'Why Dougie, you know some of us have lessons to get to?' I said embarrassed, that I wanted to actually get to class, for once in a while.

'I don't think I can do this in class' Dougie said leaning forward. Our lisps connected moving perfectly in time, I think It's safe to say 'fireworks' were an understatement. I pulled away quickly..

'Dougie, you hardly know me..' I said to him, his smiling face was now replaced, with a confused hurt expression.

'fuck it, you only live once' I muttered, pulling Dougie closer towards me kissing him again.

'erm am i interrupting something..' a familiar voice said.

'Danny, really?' Dougie said, making me turn around, to face him.

'No, I'll just go. forget I was even here, but please dont start again till im gone' Danny said laughing 'And you both have lessons to go to..'

I sighed, I guess Danny was right. We waited till Danny was out of view, till we started talking again.

'I guess we should start going then?' I said, Dougie just shook his head. 'Or we could just stay here? I guess..' I said laughing.

'I can see why you was kicked out of your last two school' I said, as he leant in to kiss me again.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kayleigh and Dougie, what do you think? Yes or No? hope you enjoyed, another chapter should be up tomorrow!:D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's POV

'They were sucking eachothers faces off!' I exclaimed trying to stay calm and tell Tom and Harry what I had just saw..

'Mate, im no scientist, but I think it's called kissing?' Harry said sarcasticly, while picking up a handful of Toms chips from his plate and putting them in his mouth.

'Yeah, I can't see why you're getting so worked up about it?' Tom said while shrugging his shoulders.

'Because its Kayleigh...and Dougie!' I shouted at them.

'Well Danny, im glad we have cleared that. but you told us that 10 minutes ago, when you first walked in here...I cant really see how any of this concerns you!' Tom said raising his voice a little.

'I know it doesn't! They both have alot of problems and I dont think its best for them..' I sighed while speaking through my thoughts slowly.

'Live abit, they will be fine..' Harry said, trying to make the subject happier than it was. Why is it so hard to try and make two people happy? I wonder what they are doing now, oh wait. no, if they were doing the same thing when I last saw them, I dont even want to think about that. Is it possible to un see things?

Kayleighs POV

'So, if you dont mind me asking, why did you get kicked out of the last two schools you went to?' I asked him curiously, his face formed into a frown, and his smile vanished away like it was never there. He had been doing that alot lately..

'Ermm, fights and..stuff' Dougie mumbled to himself, playing with his hands twisting his fingers around eachother.

'Fights? Dougie, you dont look like the type of person to hit someone?' I said to him, pulling his hand away from his and placing it in mine.

'Yeah, I get angry easily and, stuff. People started finding out about my dad, and would pick on me, so sometimes I stood up to them. But most of the time, they would be doing the fighting. I never turned up to lessons, or done any homework, because I was always getting in the way, and people seemed happier with out me there, even the teachers. I felt like everyone had gave up to me. So they made me go to another school, which was worse. Then to here, which is good..' Dougie said, mumbling most of it. I looked in his eyes, they were filled with confusion, like he didn't understand why any of this would be happening to him.

Next thing I saw was people filing out of the school, end of school already? I guess time does fly when you're having fun..I picked up and my bag, still holding Dougies hand, as we walked out of school together.

'I guess i'll see you tomorrow then' Dougie said as we were outside my front door.

'yeah, bye' I said watching him walk down my road, he turned on his heal to face me.

'erm, Kayleigh, would you like to go out some time' he said to me.

'Of course' I said smiling at him, as he smiled back.

'Great. see you tomorrow then' Dougie said before kissing me and walking away.

'Tomorrow' I said to myself with a small smile.

I opened my door, to see my mum standing there.

'Sit down!' she screamed at me.

'Mum..whats going on?' I asked her.

'So, how was your day?' I looked at her puzzled, she never would of shouted at me, then asked me how my day was.

'Alright, some of the lessons were a bit bo-'

'or should i say the first two lessons, as you and some boy, who i presume was him' my mum shouted at me pointing toward the door. 'Disappeared off the face of the bloody earth!'

Oh, great. She knows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ergh sorry i haven't updated since sunday but I've had some family problems to work out, and school have been asking non stop questions about it, so if i dont update ****for a while you know why. I wrote this before but then i dyed my hair, and came back and my laptop had turned off and didnt save it-.- any way...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Yes mum. okay I get it. No I will never skip school again. Ok mum you can stop yelling at me. Yes I will never see Dougie again..Wait?<p>

'No!' I shouted at her. 'I need him mum!' I countinuted to shout at her as she rolled her eyes..

'You've known him a couple of days, I hardly doubt you need him' she spat back at me sarcasticly.

'I need him more that you will ever know...'I muttered to myself, but loud enough for her to hear, as she started walking back into the kitchen talking to herself.

'These teenagers thing its all about love, when you dont even know the half of it!' She exclaimed at me.

'Oh shut up' I though as I left the house closing the door quietly.

'Erm is Phoebe here?' I muttered while standing on the edge of the steps leading up to Phoebe's small house. She lived with her sister because her mum decided she was two much trouble, so now she lives with her sister and her sisters college friends. Phoebe was my only friend outside of school, so I thought I could just get away from mum for a while.

'Sure, she's upstairs. But the place is abit of a mess so I wouldn't come in, just wait here. She should be down in a minute' Her sister Hannah told me quickly.

Hannah closed the door so it was left slightly opened. I heard her run up the stairs and talk to Phoebe, then I heard footsteps again but this time walking down the stairs.

The door flew open and Phoebe was standing there, her short red hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her make-up applied thickly. And of course, a cigarette in her hand. She knows it's unhealthy for a fifteen year old to smoke, but she doesn't care. And that really inspires me, she doesn't care about anything or what people think of her.

'Long time no see stranger' Phoebe said to me, with a slight grin on her face.

'Yeah I guess, but Phoe-'

'Mums being a bitch isn't she..' She said to me rolling her eyes, taking another drag from her cigarette.

'Right..How could you tell?' I asked her, unsure of how she knew straight away.

'You only come here if you need to get away from her, and I guessed thats why your here?' I nodded, and her face formed a smile.

'I see, what is it this time?' She said while sitting down on the steps, and I followed her sitting on the cold stone steps. I began to explain every thing that had happened, I wasn't making a big fuss out of it, but i just needed to speak to someone apart from Dougie and Danny. She kept nodding and telling me that she understood.

After explaining to her, she stood up and walked back inside her house, then back out side sitting down next to me.

'Take them..' She said while placing a pack of cigarettes in my hand, looking at the red design swirling around my packaging. I shook my head and pushed it back.

'It helps with stress, you know. Just take one' She said already sliding one out of the pack, and waving it around in front of my face. One cant hurt can it? I sighed taking it and lighting it.

I placed it in my mouth taking a long drag from it, I could feel my throat being filled with smoke, but for some reason it felt so good. Phoebe smiled, and placed the rest of the pack in my bag along with a lighter.

'Just in case, you know?' Phoebe said to me grinning again, she done that alot and I didn't like it. I always think that she sees me as a weak little girl, trapped in a fifteen year olds body.

'Now scram. Get of my property.' She said to me standing up, and dragging me with her. Phoebe walked back into her house closing the door on me.

'Yeah, bye. Erm thanks for the..you know..cigarettes and stuff..' I said to her, through the door, but she was already gone.

I looked up to the sky, it had turned dark blue and the stars were starting to shine through the clouds, I sighed while walking back to the bus stop, which was at the end of her road. I looked down at the cigarette in my hand, Phoebe smoked alot and she seemed fine. It's not going to harm me. I placed it back in my mouth, inhaling the smoke again. As I reached the bus stop, I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. Dougie. My heart started to race when his name was on my screen, I smiled as I read through the text.

'Come to mine tonight? :) xxxx'

I read then another one with his address. Soon rain began to fall, sighing again, I pulled my hair from my eyes and looked far into the distance, as the rain began to get heavier and the wind picked up.

'It's not attractive when a girl smokes..' A angry voice said to me, I turned around and dropped the cigarette to the floor.

'Why are you smoking, Kayleigh!' Danny said to me walking towards me. Why was he like this? He always acted like I belonged to him!

'WHY!' He shouted one more time again in a more angrier tone pushing me against the bus shelter.

'Danny, shut up! Its my life, it's not what it seems!' I shouted back at him. Thank god there was no-one around.

'Not what it seems? Course.. You really know how to fuck your life up, Kayleigh!' He said to me, with confusion in his voice, his tone was getting quieter, which was good.

'I know my life isn't perfect Danny, but thanks for the reminder..' I spat back at him.

'You know I didn't mean that, so dont be like that..' Danny whispered to me.

I shrugged and turned away from Danny, right as my bus turned up.

'Kayleigh..wait?' Danny said to me as I walked on to the bus, ignoring him I sat down on a seat, right at the back.

I looked out the window to see Danny standing there, the rain soaking his hair making to fall all over the place.

I shoke my head as the bus began to pull away, trying to get Danny out of my head.

Oh God. I hope this is his house. My hand reached the door and knocked loudly. It soon swung open revealing Dougie and a huge smile on his face appeared.

'Your here!' He shouted smiling at me. 'And soaking wet..'He said laughing running his fingers through my damp hair.

'Come here or your going to catch a cold.' Dougie said pulling me into a hug, as I smiled into his chest. Safe..Again, with Dougie.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's not much but I just though I would do a quick chapter then make a long one next time..**

* * *

><p>'Best you come in then' Dougie said to me with a slight laugh. Pushing me slightly into the hall and closing the door.<p>

'Erm, Dougie. Your dad's not here is he?' I asked him, running my hand through my hair, stressing about if Dougies dad was actually in the house.

'Naah, he wont be back till after this weekend I think' Dougie said replying to me while walking to, what I thought was the lounge. Thank god for that.

I followed Dougie through and sat down on the sofa next to him. Oh great silence.

'Well this is nice!' Dougie said to me sarcasticly as we both laughed, finally breaking the awkwardness.

'Yeah I guess' I said quietly, but still loud enough from him to hear.

'Do you like being alone Dougie? I mean your Dad just leaves you here?' I asked him.

'I think so, I mean I dont like my dad much, so you could say it's nicer to be alone.' Dougie said shrugging he shoulders with a slight grin on his face. It's amazing how he can still smile and make a joke about. Dougie turned on the tv and put some random show on, neither of us liked the show so we decided we would just make fun of it. I shuffled my body along the sofa so I was next to Dougie and I laid my head on his shoulder.

'Tired?' Dougie asked, looking down at me pushing my hair out of my face. I nodded as Dougie put his arms around me and I pulled him closer to me. My eyelids began to feel heavier and I soon struggled to keep them open, I could here Dougies laughing in the background at the tv, but soon all the sound was blocked out.

My eyes started flickering open, but they still felt heavy.

'Dougie?' I whispered. As a pair of hands wrapped around my body.

'Yeah' Dougie whispered back, pulling me closer to him.

'I swear 10 minutes ago we were downstairs watching tv..' I said to him, with my eyes closed still half asleep.

'More like 5 hours ago' Dougie said laughing at me. 'You fell asleep..'

'Well how did I get here then?' I said with confusion with a slight laugh.

'I carried you..I couldn't leave you down there, and I wanted to stay with you' Dougie said in a quiet down and I turned around to face him.

'Thanks' I said leaning in and kissing him.

'Go back to sleep now, its 5 in the morning' Dougie said laughing again.

'Right..Night' I said moving my body and dropping me head on his chest..


	11. Chapter 11

Kayleighs POV.

'You_ cant run from me!' Jake shouted at me, pulling my arm. 'No, I can't do this any more. Let go of me!' I told him. Everything flew past me, including his fist. I slumped to the floor, tears fall from my eyes. 'Feeling weak are we? must of been from all the fun we had last night' Jake said, as his face formed into a twisted smile. 'You're sick! You're so sick..' I said whimpering. 'Dont pretend you dint enjoy it..'Jake spat at me as I shook my head. 'Upstairs, and into the bedroom now' He said pointing towards the dark stairs. 'No. Not again, I can't any more..' I said to Jake as more tears fell from my eyes. 'Come on you fucking fat bitch!' Jake screamed at me pulling me hard up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door shut. Please, stop. I hate this life. Just let me leave. My head was pushed against the bed, and my clothes were quickly removed..._

Dougies POV.

'No..' eh? what was that. 'No, no. Not any more..' There it was again..Kayleigh!

'Kayleigh..' I said worried, shaking her.

'No..No. Jake. Get off me.' Kayleigh said again.

Jake? Who's Jake..

'Kayleigh!' I shouted loudly, making her jump. I could see her eyes slowly flickering open, then trying to adjust to the light. She turned around to face me, her face was pale and she seemed out of breath.

'Kay? You okay, you was..' I looked at her as her face dropped and turned into a confused expression. 'Erm..you was shouting for someone to get off you.'

'Sorry..Did I..I..Wake you?' She looked at me confused, her big blue eyes looked tired and upset..

'No, no you dint, but are you okay?' I stammered, then she shoke her head quickly. I pulled her quickly into me, placing her in my arms.

'Im sorry' Kayleigh whispered to me. I pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Sorry? What is she sorry about..

'I'll be back in a moment okay? I said as she nodded back. I got out of my bed and placed more of the duvet over her. I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs quietly.

I quickly pressed the keys on my phone and held it to my ear.

'Hello..'

'I though you would never answer..Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?' I said quickly

'It's 10 in the morning!' Danny shouted at me through the phone.

'It's important though!' I shouted back, im guessing Danny's not a morning person?

'Fire away..' Danny muttered.

'Does Kayleigh know a guy called Jake?'

'What..'

'I said..'

'No Dougie. I know what you said, but why? Whats happened!' Danny told me, starting to shout again.

'What! Nothings happened! I mean, well..' I began to trail off with the story but I was interrupted...

'Dougie! Dont fuck around with me! Whats happened to her!' Danny said raising his voice even more.

'She just kept saying in her sleep for him to get off her! I panicked and woke her up. But she seemed..sorta distant' I said confidently, but ended up muttering the end to him.

'She hasn't told you..has she?' Danny said quietly to me, almost in a whisper.

'What Danny! What happened to her?' I said starting to get worked up.

'Dougie..Dont freak out. But her ex was a evil...evil person. Jake..as you've probably guessed. He hit her, and called her names. She was so broken, she felt like she could never live her life again. She stopped eating, because she always believed what he said to her. She gets scared alot when shes alone, because she thinks; somehow. He is always there with her. But hes locked up now..Dougie..He raped her. Thats what the nightmares are about, please. Look after her, shes fragile. Anything you can say could brake her..' No..no. This wasn't happening. Kayleigh.. She was so happy though, why would some one do that to her? My eyes started to sting, as I felt tears fall down my face.

'I..I have to go..' I muttered quickly as my thumb was placed on the end call button.

'No! Dougie! Promise me you will look after her.. She will start to-' I cut him off and dropped my phone as I ran up the stairs, and flung open the bedroom door, Kayleigh was still laying in the same position as she was when I left her, curled up under the cover and her brown hair sticking out, I walked over to her and, slightly pulling the cover making room for me to fit in. I was still crying, she just looked so peaceful but inside she was breaking. I laid down next to her, and pulled her gently so she could lay on my chest.

'You know..' She said looking up at me. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out so I just nodded.

'I..Im so sorry.' I said quietly and quickly, as she ran the fingers through her hair.

'I'll always be here, if thats what you want..' I said looking down at her as she had her head on my chest.

'That would be nice.' Kayleigh said slowly.

'Because I know you deserve better, and im sure im not the best but..I think I could do?' I told her sightly laughing at the last part.

'Thank you Dougie' She said leaning in kissing me, I kissed her back and placed my hands the back of her head. She pulled away, giving me a smile, even if it was a fake smile. She was still smiling and that made me happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Smallest chapter I've wrote but oh well..On friday finally re-found my old tumblr account, deleted everything off it and started again, so feel free to follow me! It's on my profile! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Kayleigh's<span> POV

Hes staring at me. Why is Dougie staring at me? I was sitting down in his kitchen, looking around analysing everything I saw. He was at the other side of the kitchen making tea, yawning while doing so. He placed two mugs of tea on the table and sat down next to me. Smiling at me while bringing his mug to his face taking large sips.

'How old was you when you first started seeing him?' Dougie asked me while looking down and playing with his thumbs.

'I dont want to talk about it.' I told him.

'You need to though? Or im just going to ask Danny, and I would much rather it come from you..Get your side of the story, you know?' He said while placing my hand in his.

'End of year 9..So 13?' I said feeling ashamed of myself for letting all of it happen to me when I could of easily stopped it.

'When did he start, erm. Doing them things to you?' He said scratching the back of his head.

'Shut up, Dougie..Shut up.' I said raising my voice a little, taking my hand out of his, and placing it in mine. I started to shake, everything was coming back, I was so useless..Everything was slipping away from me. I need to go, I need to run away from this. I stood up and started to walk away when Dougie pulled me back.

'I..I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it like that, Kayleigh I just want you to trust me!' He shouted at me.

'Im s..s..sorry' I said stuttering my words. Dougie lifted up his hand towards my head

'No! Dont..please..Dont hurt me..' I said in a small whisper.

'No, Kayleigh. I wasn't going to! I was going to do this..' He said back pulling me into a hug.

'Sorry..'I said mumbling into his chest as he pulled his fingers through my hair. I felt my body slide away from his grip as I slipped down to floor, sliding my back along the wall. I pulled my knees close to my face, trying to block out everything around me, my breathing picked up and then blackness..


	13. Chapter 13

'You dont have to keep doing this..'

I lifted my head from my knees, and looked towards Dougie.

'I know' I said in a whisper.

'Then stop it all, you _know_ you can..' He said with sincerity.

'It's not as simple Dougie' I muttered back.

'C'mon..up.' Dougie said holding my hand pulling me up, to face him.

'Go upstairs and get changed were going out..'

'It's raining Doug..you can't be serious!' I said laughing at him as he pulled his face into a frown.

'Okay! Okay..im going, im going to get changed. The we can go out in the pissing down rain okay?' I said to Dougie as he pulled me closer kissing me softly, and giving me a slight nudge to go upstairs.

* * *

><p>'You are kidding me..' I said looking back to Dougie after looking at the pouring rain.<p>

'It will be fun!' Dougie said pushing me out of the door and locking it behind him.

'Yeah..fun for fucking ducks.' I muttered.

Dougie had held of my hand squeezing it tight as we walked down the steps of his front garden.

No-one was around and the sky was turning a pale grey as the rain fell from the clouds, it seemed so peaceful apart from the hard down pour of the rain and our shoes hitting the cold concrete. We carried on walking for a while till we reached the entrance to a large group of trees. A forest. You have got to be kidding me.

'Doug..what are we doing here?' I said looking up from the trees, still tightly holding his hand tightly.

'Just..walking' He said looking around quickly then back to me.

'You dont really like going out much, do you?' Dougie said to me laughing as we continued to walk through the trees.

'You know; I could take that _really_ offensively..'I said back sarcasticly, both breaking into laughter.

After 15 minutes of walking through the everlasting forest we finally found ourselves at a old run-down park.

'How did you find this place..it's so..nice?' I said looking at him deep in his shiny blue eyes.

'I hope you're not being sarcastic again..' Dougie said as I shook my head. 'I've lived here all my life you know? I just went to schools all over this town, I always used to come here with my friends, well not so much friends now..' Dougie continued as he sat down on the rusty old children's roundabout. I sat down next to him, soaking from the rain.

'Why..what did they do?' I asked him.

'Oh no! Nothing serious! They just found other friends which they though were better than me..' Dougie said.

'Oh right..' I replied sounding relived as I though they had done something horrible to him.

Dougie laid down on the roundabout, letting himself down slowly, maybe his bruises weren't just on his face?

'What are you doing you twat! You're going to get soaked!' I exclaimed at him, as the rain began to fall heavier.

'I dont care. Lay with me..' He told me, placing his hand down next to him as he closed his eyes. I scrambled on to the children's play roundabout making it turn slightly. I reached down to get my bag, to find my phone and the packet of cigarettes fell out onto the floor..

'I..I..Didn't realise you smoked..' Dougie said stuttering.

'No, Dougie. I dont. I just..My friend gave them to me, and I have no idea why I still have them really..'I said standing up again and began to walk around the park to get to the bin.

'No, dont..Im guessing you have a lighter then?' Dougie asked as I nodded in reply. 'Pass it here..' He said. I passed the packet and watched as he examined it.

'Ah.. Marlboro..good brand.' Dougie muttered to himself, not looking up. He slid two out quickly then passed the packet back to me, and I gave him the lighter. He lit one then passed the other one back to me and the lighter. I lit my own and we sat back down, I pushed it into my mouth and took a long drag from it. Ahh, there _it_ was again. A sense of relief, swirling down my throat and into my lungs, Dougie did the same and start to lie down again, which made me do the same.

'It feels like we should be on tv..You know, the rain, the old childish park, the smoking. Skins maybe? Yeah..You can be Cassie and i'll be Sid, the weird ones.' Dougie said smiling bringing his cigarette back to his mouth, still with his eyes closed.

He turned his head to look at me, smiling. Leaning in and taking the cigarette out of his mouth and out of mine, his lips crushed onto mine moving quickly, he pulled his arms round my neck, his cold hands making me jump as he placed them on my back. Dougie pulled away slowly and looked around.

'I love you Kayleigh..'

'I love you too' I said smiling..I did. For once I finally felt I could trust someone completely with my life.

'Come on, lets head back. The rain is showing no sign of it stopping, and I dont want you to get ill..' Dougie said looking down at his feet as he dropped the cigarettes into a deep puddle. We both jumped off the roundabout, and started walking back into the woods.

'Promise we can come back here? I like it..' I said nervously.

'Promise..Just not late at night..It looks _creepy_.'

I breathed out slowly, continuing to walk hand in hand with Dougie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny's POV**

Fuck. Where is he.

'Dougie!' I yelled up to the open window.

No reply.

Seriously, im soaking wet, standing here in the rain looking like a idiot...talking to a window. Mum always says im a idiot. I guess now im proving her right. Oh my god, what if Dougies dad is home? He could of killed him! No, no Danny. He hasn't killed him. Why isn't he answering..Why isn't he answering! And why is my brain shouting at me! God I need to calm down. Maybe hes just gone out, yeah thats its. Dougie has just gone out, locked the door and left all the windows in the house open. But if hes dad would kill him, would he lock the door? Who am I kidding, im not the police, I dont know this shit. I can hear laughing I spin around to see Kayleigh and Dougie laughing walking down the street. So Dougie's not dead, and his old pensioner neighbour is looking at me strange. I would if I saw a fifteen year old boy talking to a window. Great way to start the weekend.

'Where the fuck have you been!' I shouted at Dougie who was getting closer, he had his arm around Kayleigh..I dont like this.

'Whoa..calm Danny. I just went out, what are you my mum?' Dougie replied sarcasticly while Kayleigh laughed her head off. Why is she laughing..It wasn't that funny. Seriously. Im funnier than him. I walked closer to them, they both stank of smoke.

'Why do you smell like smoke?..' I asked them strongly, Kayleigh face dropped. Yeah It should.

'Well Danny, it's not really any of your business, so..' Kayleigh told me, looking straight through me. I hated it when she did that.

'Your changing..I dont like it.' I said back to her..It was harsh. But it was true.

'How am I changing Danny..I dont get it?' She replied looking scared as she took hold of Dougie hand.

'How is she _changing_ Danny!' Dougie spat at me.

'Mate..You've been here a couple of days, you hardly know this girl!' I shouted at him while pointing to Kayleigh

'You dont know this girl at all..She might of told you _everything, _but she hasn't! You haven't seen all the times I've seen her crying, and you never will! Because I know she doesn't want you too see her like that, shes so..so..fragile. Not only her body, but her heart aswell' I shouted at him, my throat went dry and I want to cry.

'Sorry..' Dougie said muttering.

'You haven't been there when I was lying in a hospital bed with her when she tried to kill herself! Dougie! Look at me! Dont tell me shes changing when you dont even know the half of it!' My eyes stung with hot tears as I looked at Dougie in shock. He looked at Kayleigh then back at me with his eyes and mouth wide open.

'You wasn't meant to say that Danny..' Kayleigh whispered slightly at us, she was broken. I wasn't meant to do that.

'K..Kay..Kayleigh. Im sorry.'

'WHY DID YOU SAY THAT DANNY!' she screamed at me. What was I doing. Dougie just stared at us in shock, he wasn't meant to hear that. He was never meant to know that.

'Why..' She said breaking down. 'Why..' She whispered again before running down the street.

'Kayleigh wait! I need to talk to you!' Dougie tried to shout after her, it's was no use. She would never turn back. She would never trust me with anything again.

Dougie shook his head and shoved his hands into his pocket, bringing out what I only presumed was keys.

'No..No, you're coming with me..' I told him while grabbing his arm, yanking him in my direction. We walked in silence, down the road, he was still clearly in shock after what I had said.

* * *

><p>'Why though..' Dougie said as we were sitting down on my bed in my room.<p>

'It was too much, I can only guess' I told him truthfully.

'Ohh right..How? I mean, how did she try to..erm..kill herself?' Dougie mumbled to me.

'She told me, she though that the tablets she took, wouldn't cure just headaches..but her _life_.' I answered him.

'She..she..overdosed!' Dougie exclaimed. I nodded.

'I found her. And when she woke up in the hospital she was mumbling things..things that meant nothing to me. But then I realised what she was trying to say..She thought she would make everyone's life better, if she _disappeared. _Then she would speak to me for hours because I saved her. Then I climbed into bed with her, even thought the doctors told me to stay away..and..and I told her. If she had died, then I would die with her. I wish I never would of said it, because she always tells me that she wants to die, that shes never good enough, and I know if she does succeed, next time she tries to kill herself, I have to go with her, and I cant.. Because I cant leave anyone else..and I cant let anyone else down. This is why she didn't tell you everything. Shes known you a couple of days, and Dougie, im sorry but you should never of known any of that, but she really likes you Dougie..She loves you.' I said trying to get through the tears.

'Dougie please, I know your having a shit time lately, but please just look after her when im not around. I just got scared earlier because I went to her house first and she wasn't there so I came to yours to see if she was with you and neither of you were there..and I just panicked.' I muttered again to him.

'I dont..really know what to say..' Dougie whispered to me.

'Im sorry..' Dougie said looking up, for the first time.

I gave him a weak smile.

'You can stay here tonight, if you would like..' I said watching Dougie nod in reply.

'Thanks, that would be nice.' Dougie said smiling back.

'I love her you know..' Dougie said.

'I know Dougie..I know you do.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Small paragraph..Yeah I know. But im working on another one now. And tell me if there is any mistakes, I wrote this late at night on my phone, and I was half asleep so..yeah. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Kayleighs POV<span>

'Mum...he knows.' I cried onto my mums shoulder, as she stroked my hair.  
>'about what..Kayleigh. I though you had all ready told him about Jake..' she asked me sounding confused.<br>'no, mum! The other thing..he knows.' I said crying more.  
>'Oh sweetheart..you've got to remember it was hard for me, your dad and danny to take in, how do you think he would feel if he was just told that..'<br>'I dont care how he would of felt! He was never meant to know! Danny told him..' I screamed at her, she would never understand! Only Danny would, but I cant even trust him..  
>'Darling please..maybe Danny though that it would be best for..'<br>'Dougie'  
>'it would be best for Dougie to know..of course hes going to be upset about, and you need to understand that.'<br>'are you trying to say this is all my fault!' I shouted demandly at her.  
>'go upstairs and calm down, then you can talk to me about it.' She said to me. I couldnt believe what i was hearing..my mum didn't even care what i was going through. I dragged myself up the stairs to my room, and laid down on my bed and watched the tears roll down from my cheeks onto my bed covers. I needed Danny.<br>'I need you Danny. I do. I need you Danny. I do.' I whispered to my self over and over again, till i couldnt remember anything else and fell into a deep sleep..

Dannys POV

We were both laying in the lounge on the sofas in complete silence.  
>'is the bruising going down?..' I said refering to his eye.<br>'I guess so' Dougie said while lifting his finger to touch it. 'yeah, its going down all right..but still kills!' Dougie said while laughing.  
>'Dougie..'<br>'mmn..'  
>'why does your dad hit you? if you dont want to talk about it its fine..' I asked unsure of how he would react..<br>'naah, its fine. I guess im a easy target? Its only really when hes drunk and its just me and him..he would never hit my sister, just me..I thought it was okay for him to hit me, and be violent towards people..so i started doing it at school, which was a big mistake..' Dougie said smiling.  
>'oh right, sorry..you dont seem too upset about it?'<br>'dosent really bother me anymore, it used first of all but, hes not drinking so much now so its getting less and less..and well..yeah.'  
>'oh right..well. Its been a long day. We should get some sleep, night Dougie..'<br>'night Dan, oh and..thankyou'


	16. Chapter 16

Dougie's POV

I hate waking up in other peoples houses. Its so awkward. Do I wake Danny up, or do I just lay here? No, no. I need to get out of here. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around his room. It was a typical teenager boys room really, dark blue walls, mess everywhere. I laid up and stumbled out of his room, my eyes adjusting to the light. I could hear someone downstairs softly singing, so I could only guess it was his mum. I pushed open the door to what I guessed was the bathroom, and looked hard in the large mirror. The bruising was just about going down but had turned a dark yellowish. I looked horrible. Not just because of the bruise, I just looked a nasty person, who only got in fights all the time, if only they knew. I lifted my top up slowly, revealing a large boot shaped bruise. He had never done anything like this before..Why me? I began to wonder. No. I told Danny I wasn't scared, I told him that with a smile, and he believed me. I dropped my top down, and sighed leaning into the mirror.

_tap tap tap_

'Erm..hello?' I asked out.

'Its Dan..You okay?'

'Yeah..im just looking in the mirror..' I said shyly.

'You do know there's one in my room?' Danny said laughing softly.

'I guess not' I said before reaching out my hand to unlock the door.

I walked back to Danny's room following him slowly.

'Breakfast..?' Danny asked me.

'I'll pass' I said shaking my head, I wasn't in the mood. My head was all over the place.

'Okay, you can stay here, or come downstairs if you want?' He said walking towards me.

'I..I'll stay here..' I said while stuttering. I wish I could stop that.

'Shout if you need anything' Danny said smiling as he closed his door quickly.

I walked over to his bed and sat down, running my hands through my hair. What do I do..What if Kayleigh's left alone? Shit no. Dont think that. Ergh, this is going to fuck with my head so much. I stood up again, unable to get comfortable; and walked over to the small desk in the corner of his eyes scanned over his desk, until I found it. A picture frame..A picture of Danny and Kayleigh. I picked it up without thinking of it, and turned it around.

_'12th March 2010; My birthday!'_

I turned the picture back over, they did look quite young, when I thought about it. They both were grinning and standing next to eachother. I placed it back down carefully in the exact same spot. I sighed thinking I better go join Danny downstairs, and be polite.

Danny's POV.

'You okay Dan..You seem abit down?'

'No mum. Im fine mum.' she does my head in. I look sad one time and shes convinced Im totally broken..

'Im just thinking..'

'Right well..toast then?' She asked me.

'Whatever..'

'Danny. Please, dont talk to me like that. I thought I raised you better? Now I have to go to work, I'll be back at 7 ok? Okay?' She said rushing around trying to find her things, and kissing me on the forehead.

'Bye!' I shouted as she walked out the door.

'Hey' A small voice said. One leaves and another one comes, I thought to myself.

'Sit..' I said smiling to Dougie pointing to the chair next to me. He walked slowly over to it and sat down on it.

'I like that picture of you and Kayleigh..'

'What photo do you mean?' I asked him slowly.

'Th..the one on your desk..erm where its just you and her..' He said looking down playing with his fingers.

'Oh yeah..It's nice..' I said smiling. 'I like that one too.'

'I better get going then..'Dougie said quickly, while pushing himself of the chair.

'You sure Doug..You can stay here a while if you want to?' I said nervously.

'No no..I'll go' He said walking back up the stairs. Before I knew it, he was back downstairs changed and walking out of the door.

'Bye then..' I whispered to the closed door.


	17. Chapter 17

Dougies POV And that was it..I ran. I ran out of Danny's house, leaving him clueless. I ran through the streets, past the local shop, through a park. Till I reached, what I thought was, Kayleigh's house. I looked around. The morning sun slowly breaking through the thick clouds, shining light down on me. I nervously walked up to her door and knocked on it quietly. It suddenly flew open, catching me by suprise.

'Hello? How can I help you?..' A women said. This had to be her house. Kayleigh looked so much like her.

'Um..hi. Is..err..Kayleigh in?'

'Shes asleep..who are you?' She asked me impatiently. God. No need to be rude.

'im D..D..Dougie. Her...friend.' I said shyly

'Oh so you're the famous Dougie!' She said as a huge smile formed across her face.

'I guess so..if this isnt a good time..i'll come back later..or?' I said looking behind me.

'no, dont be silly! You can go up and see her, 1st door on the left up the stairs..' She said opening the door wider while pointing to a stair case.

'thanks..' I mumbled walking in. I walked up the stairs carefully, and knocked slowly on her door.

'Kayleigh..' I whipered through the reply.I opened the door and walked into her room, closing the door quietly behind me. There she was. In the corner of the large white room laying in a bed facing the wall. I walked towards her and kneeled down, stroking her hair what was sticking out of the covers..

'Dougie?..' Kayleigh mumbled quietly.

'yeah?' I said taking hold of her hand.

'come here..' she said still facing the wall.I got up and laid on her bed while placing my arms around her waist.

'im sorry..' she said mumbling again.I reached out and kissed her softly on her cheek. Brushing her hair out of her closed eyes while stroking her cheek.

'you have nothing to be sorry about..just dont try to do it again..okay?' I said calmly placing my hand back around her.

'im glad you're here.' she said before putting her head deep into her pillow and falling asleep again..in my arms. Safe and sound.

* * *

><p><span>Kayleigh's POV<span>

Bright lights..It was too bright. I moaned quietly the the sunlight caught in my eyes. I turned myself over, to see Dougie laying onto of the covers, curled up in a ball. He looked like he was in so much pain. I slowly kept out of bed, closing the curtains tighter as I got up. I closed the bedroom door slowly looking back in on Dougie.

I walked down the stairs and wondered into the kitchen when a bright yellow post it note caught my eye.

'Remember to eat!' Dougie..Mum? No. It was neither of theirs handwriting, it was far to scruffy? I was all over the place, up and down the post-it. I looked closer, snatched it off the worktop and chucked it in the bin..I didn't need to be told what to do all the time. I picked up my phone which was on the kitchen counter and dialled mum.

'Mum?' I said surprised that she had answered straight away.

'Yeah darling? Sorry im not a home and left with no warning, but im just shopping for food..Is your friend still over?'

'food..shopping for food..'

'Kayleigh..please' Mum said as I start to walk around the kitchen swapping the phone to my other ear.

'Mum..did you leave a note saying 'remember to eat?'' I asked her wearily.

'No, of course not darling..look I have to go, im at the checkout..I'll be back in about half an hour, okay? Okay..good bye' She said in a hurry answering her own questions, instead of me.

I placed my phone back in the exact same spot and began to climb the stairs. I walked back into my room to see Dougie sitting on the bottom of the bed.

'Hey' I said quietly, but enough for him to raise his head to look up at me and smile.

'Erm..why did you leave a not saying 'remember to eat' Dougie..You dont have to be like this you know'

'What are you talking about? I never left a note for you..' Dougie said standing up and walking towards me.

'Yes you did! Dougie, It was down stairs! I know it was you because the only other person in this house is my mum and my dad's been out for days? So it must of been you!' I screamed at him, till my throat hurt.

'No, no Kayleigh came down..I din't leave a note for you! Show me. Where did I put this note..' He said putting his hands on my shoulders. I grabbed his hands and ran down the stairs, and pointed to the kitchen worktop where the note was stuck.

'It was there, then I put it in the bin!' I shouted at him then opened the bin looking through it for the stupid yellow thing.

'It was here Dougie..You..You put it here..Then..Then I put it in the bin!' I said screaming again..

'Kayleigh! Stop! I did not write a note for you, reminding you to fucking eat! What is going on in your brain' he shouted pointing to his head 'I didn't write anything for you!'

I looked down..I was here a minute ago, Dougie was right. What is going on in my brain..

'You think Im crazy.' I said placing my hand in my other one trying to stop myself shaking.

'No..I dont think you're crazy. But I dont think you're very well..and it's scaring me.' He said running his hands through my hair.

'Go back upstairs and go too sleep..Sleep through the rest of the day. And forget any of this happened..okay?' I nodded slowly as Dougie told me what to do.

'I dont care if you're not tired..Try to sleep.' Dougie said kissing me head and walking out of the door closing it loudly, I walked back upstairs doing what Dougie had told me.

Dougie's POV

I quickly closed Kayleigh's door letting it slam a little, before sighing and thinking 'what the fuck is happening to her'..She needs help, and not from Danny or me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Small chapter because I now have to go to my ballet class-.- I was rushing so sorry for any mistakes :$ Anyway another chapter will be up when I get back! :D **

* * *

><p>School.. I hate that word, I hate the meaning..and i hate the people in it. Oh i also hate my mum for dropping me off 20 minutes before school actually starts because shes worried i would be late..so thanks for that. Note the sarcasm. I looked at the clock ticking away; 8:10am it read. Only 20 more fucking minutes to go. I sighed standing up pushing away from one of the make-shift tables in the main hall, and began walking over to the breakfast bar, laided out with all sort of rubbish you would never want to eat if you was around other people, but as i was alone..i picked up an apple. I went back to my table and sat back down. Pain shot through my stomach and back, as i slowly let my back rest against the hard plastic chair. Pain shot through my stomach again as I heard a loud bang and the footsteps of people coming up behind me, I was praying it to be Danny or one of his friends but at this point in time..it seemed highly unlikely.<p>

'oh look! Its a new kid!' a deep voice jeered at me cracking his knuckles.

'look..go easy on him, its his first day..' another boy piped up, sounding worried..

'actually its not my first day..i've been here longer. But im not going to tell you that because im afraid you wont be able to count that high..' i said..proud of my witty reply.

'you what? What did you just say..' the first one said spitting at me.

'I think he said that you couldnt count tha-'

'shut up! I knew what he said, what do you take me for. Some sort of fool..' he muttered the rest to me.

'well im sure if you take a look in the mirror you would find out soon or enough..' I said back to him letting a small smile creep onto my face, before I knew it I was thrown onto the floor and had the same guy who I had insulted, reaching his fist up in my face.

'you better shut your fucking face..or i will do it for you' he spat at me.

'syson..let him go. He can probally do as much damage as a fairy on acid!' a voice I hadnt heard before said before I could think of another quick remark.

'syson' got off me and dusted him self off before walking out. twat. What have i ever done to him besides telling him the truth. Danny came running out of nowhere and and pulling up a chair besides me.

'do you want to get yourself fucking killed!' he shouted at me.

'Jheeze Dan calm..please.'

'that was simon syson! The hardest boy around! And you was just thrown to the ground by him..'

'simon syson..' I said to Danny laughing.

'oh haha! Simon Syson! What a funny name..' Danny said muttering sarcasticly, as I took a bite out of my apple.

'jesus Dougie! I feel like a parent looking after you and Kayleigh!'

'that is..the..weirdest thing..i've ever heard a boy say..'

'oh fuck sake Dougie. Just try not to get killed before break time, yeah?' Danny said before standing up and walking out of the hall.  
>'thought I was moody in the mornings.' I muttered to my self taking another bite out of my apple smirking..well that was eventful.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! God, you don't know how happy you make me feel when you review my fic, and when you review the ones based around Dougie! Because, it's hard for me to put myself in someone else's point of view, because I dont know how their feeling or thinking about the situation. When I write the chapter around Kayleigh (me.. hence the same name) it's easier because..I _am_ Kayleigh..As weird as that seems. Everything that's happening in the story around her.. has happened / is happening to me. So if you get alot of chapters in her point of view, it's just because it's kind of easier, and a sense of relief writing about it.. and telling someone about it apart from a doctor or counsellor, but just expressing it in a funner way!...any way, any questions about anything..ask away! Enough about me though. Enjoy this chapter and review! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

'Jesus Dougie! I feel like a parent looking after you and Kayleigh!' I exclaimed at him. God he makes me so mad sometimes! And I haven't even known him a week!

'That is..the..weirdest thing..i've ever heard a boy say..' Dougie said smirking at me, yes because everything is hilarious to him.

'Oh fuck sake Dougie. Just try not to get killed before break time, yeah?' I said chuckling at him and turning on my heal walking out of the hall.

What am I going to do with him. All these witty comments to the hardest boy in school! Next time I see him, I dont want him to be lying in a coffin..

The bell went and I began walking towards my form.

'Danny!' A familiar voice said jumping my back.

'Hey, Harry..Tom' I said smiling and nodding to Tom.

'Where's your loopy friend then?' Harry said referring to Kayleigh, anger seemed to rise inside me. I hated it when he said that! I hated it!

'Shes not loopy Harry. I though I told you to stop calling her that..' I said glaring at Harry as we continued walking.

'Yeah, Harry that wasn't nice..I wonder how she would feel if you called her that in front of her.' Tom said looking at me sympathetically.

'Sorry mate..She's just..weird.' Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

'Yeah well thanks Harry for your im put..Its muchly appreciated.' I said sarcasticly walking into form, as Tom and Harry followed me in.

We sat down at our usual spot, in the back corner, far away from Mrs. Campbell, our form tutor. The evil witch.

The door of the room suddenly flew open making me jump and Dougie appeared.

'Ahh! Mr. Poynter, is there any reason you are late..' Mrs. Campbell said, looking over her glasses at Dougie.

'Nope..Not really miss!' Dougie said cheerfully shrugging his shoulder and smiling walking over to join us.

'And it's MRS!' she screeched at him, making Dougie turn back around..

'Sorry..Mrs..'

'Better..now take a seat.' She said dangling her hand around in front of herself, smiling and letting her teeth show. Not a nice sight..I can tell you that!

Dougie's POV

'How long have I been here? 4 days, and I hate her already' I said, referring to my form tutor. Taking a seat next to Danny.

'Mate try 4 years!' Harry said slapping me hard on the back, flinging myself forward at the pain.

'Sorry..' Harry said gently removing his hand.

I quickly gave him a smile, to show it meant nothing and that I was just weak, in the strength department. Im pretty sure Danny wouldn't have of told them about my dad..I can hardly even call him that..Dad? It seemed like a foreign word to me meaning evil. Dangerous and evil.

'So.. where's Kayleigh today?' I said changing the subject.

'Oh didn't she tell you?' Danny said looking at me confused..'She's ill and wouldn't be in for a couple of days. I could of swore she said that she had told you..' Danny said.

'What do you mean..ill?' I said quietly.

'Just ill! A regular cold Dougie! Nothing else.' Danny said shouting at me.

I could help it, I was worried. She's started fucking seeing 'notes'..and then Danny tells me shes 'ill'..Im not over reacting!

'Sorry' I grumbled at him... Ill could mean lots of things. Ill could mean mentally ill. She could of said that to him, but you know what Danny is like.. doesn't take everything in right. Oh god she's mentally ill as well as physically! no. Dougie calm. Shes just got a cold. Just got a cold like another of regular person. But Kayleigh's not like any other person. Shes so wonderful in any way possible, even when she tries not to be. Shes amazingly beautiful an-

'Dougie!' Harry said snapping his hands in front of me.

'Wh..what?' I said snapping out of my daydream.

'We kept calling you but you wouldn't answer us..' Tom said moving closer looking my hard in the eye. 'Are you okay Dougie..You dont look to good? Tom continued wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

'Dont t-t-touch me..' I said stuttering. Making Tom immeditley remove his arm from me..

'Doug are you sure you're fine?' Danny said asking me looking back towards Tom and Harry. Both with confused expressions printed on their faces.

'Yeah, I just dont like.. never mind.' I said quickly.

'Sorry mate.. Didn't know?' Tom said shrugging his shoulders.

'Right! Get out! Off to your lessons!' Mrs Campbell shouted pointing to the door as the bell for first lesson rang.

We all filled out of the small room and I started following Tom and Harry to our next lesson, when Danny grabbed my arm.

'Ayy! Not so fast lover-boy! You're coming with me..' Danny said pulling me off in the opposite direction to my lesson.


	20. Chapter 20

**New Chapter! Enjoy, sorry it's abit late..Got caught up abit, and had no free time :(**

* * *

><p><span>Kayleigh's POV<span>

_'You love drinking..Whats wrong if you do it out of my house!' Jake spat at me. 'No. Im fourteen. I dont love getting drunk..please.' I whispered. He just sighed deeply, placing his hands on my shoulders, I looked deep into his eyes, past the deep hazel and into the evil. His eye's danced like fire, but not in a good way. They were dancing around creating an even chant. An evil, overpowering chant on me..That could never be broken. 'No' I said sternly. He lifted his hand up slowly, then dropping it making it connect with my face. Dragging my out of his house and onto the street, kissing me roughly. 'No, Jake. Please.' I said in-between the kisses, pushing him off me. 'Fine..later though. Lets go get drunk..and have a good time..if you know what I mean.' He said laughing, while taking my hand walking down the street until we reached a large house, with bright lights flashing all over the place. Obviously a house party. Three hours later and I felt sick. No food and too much alcohol. What am I doing with my life..My head was spinning and I began to feel faint. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes and just laid there. Taking in all the sounds around me. 'Kayleigh..What the fuck are you doing!' A voice shouted to me, above the noise. 'Come on lets get out of here..' They said picking me up, and carrying me outside. 'Here, take this.' They said placing a jacket around me. 'Danny?..DANNY! oh my god, you can't be here, hes going to kill you! Danny just go...' I said ripping his jacket off me, and pushing him away. 'No Kayleigh! You're not well, you haven't ate today, and you're drunk. Come home with me..please?' He whispered pulling me into a hug. 'You fucking get off her..What the fuck are you doing Kayleigh with a scum like this' Jake shouted pointing towards Danny. 'Don't ever fucking touch her again! She's mine!' He shouted with a fist colliding against Danny's face. 'Jake! No please..don't hurt him' I whimpered tears falling down my face. As Jake kicked Danny, hard in the stomach. 'Not worth my time..Im going back in..' He spat while pointing back into the house, I shook my head. 'Fine. Fucking useless.' He said while walking back into the house, taking one last look at Danny, laying on the ground. 'Danny..Im so sorry! Please..Let me help you.' I said reaching my hand, but for him only to push it away. 'You need to fucking leave him..Or he's going to do some permanent damage.' He spat at me, picking him self up off the ground and running his fingers over his bust lip. 'Danny..No! Please..I'm sorry!' _

'Im..sorry..sorry...Danny..please.'

'Kayleigh?' Someone said shaking me. My eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light.

'Mum?' I managed to say with tears rolling down my cheek.

'It was just a dream.. Hun. You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to..Just call Danny. I have to go to work, but your dad's here. Just shout him if you need anything. Okay..Okay? It was just a dream..' She said nodding with a smile on her face, while leaving the room and closing the door slowly.

I picked up my phone and dialled Danny's number.

'Danny, I can't come to school today..Im I'll? I've called Dougie, so don't worry about him. I have to go now. Bye..' I said quickly over the phone.

'Oh, sure. But wha-'

'Good bye Danny.'

I placed my phone back on my desk.

'Danny..Can we please go back to what we used to be.' I mumbled into my pillow. 'Please.'

Danny's POV

I dragged Dougie into the seating area and sat him down.

'Ermm, as head boy. I though it was appropriate for you to addend all of your lessons, and set a good example to others.' Dougie said looking at my with a slight grin on his face.

'Dougie. Please..Dont be a twat.' I said mimicking his grin.

'Im only telling the truth, you know. Erm. Why am I actually here?'

'Why did you say to Tom, 'dont touch me?'' I said running my hand through my hair.

'Man. I dont know..I dont like people touching me? You do realise you're affecting my education doing this..' He said shyly, while laughing. What am I going to do with him?

'Hardly. I want to talk about your dad, Dougie..' I said quickly, trying not to offend him.

'Listen. I dont really want to talk about it, first thing on a monday morning.' He said pushing himself up, off his chair.

'No..Dougie please. You said It didn't bother you, when you was at mine. So why do you care about it so much now?' I shrugged, looking down at the ground.

'Are you being serious. Because I actually cannot tell? Are you trying to tell me I actually dont care, which is happening at my house, right now. Because Danny I do. It just doesn't affect me that much now, because I'm stronger than I was before, when it first started. I don't cry every night because of it. Because I know it will never stop, but you've just got to live with it, haven't you?' Dougie said.

'No, Dougie, you dont have to live with it..It will stop eventually.'

'Yeah..Eventually.' He said standing up.

I stood, up giving him a small hug, surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as I though it would be.

'Urm..you do realise, we look abit gay.' Dougie said quickly.

'Oh shit, yeah. sorry.' I said stepping backwards. 'Now go to lessons. I dont want to see you in any trouble!' I said shouting at him, turning around and walking away, laughing to myself..

'What a funny kid.' I said out loud.


	21. Chapter 21

Kayleigh's POV

'Dougie..you didn't have to come..' I told him nervously.

He had come round after school to make sure if I was feeling better..but nothing was actually wrong.

'I just wanted to make sure you was alright..and..stuff.' Dougie chuckled, making me smile. After a moments silence.

'erm..Kayleigh. Do you want to go to that little park we found, the other day? I mean..if you're feeling well enough..' Dougie said quietly looking down at his hand then back up to reach my face. I nodded and we quickly left my house. We walked for a while until we found the old park again. I looked over to Dougie, to see him looking down and dissapointed.

'Jheeze Dougie..It's only a park. What were you expecting..Disneyland!' I said laughing..

'No..no. It's not that, it just looks different, since last time.' He said nervously, looking down.

'Well..It was darker and raining last time, and no-one was here..' I said pointing towards the old man sitting on a bench.

'Maybe..' Dougie said, pulling me towards him, letting him wrap his arms around my waist and kissing me on the top of my head.

'He looks sad' Dougie said as both our heads turned to the side, to get a better look. Why was Dougie so bothered about a man sitting in a park?

'Shut up, and sit down!' I shouted to him, laughing while sitting down on the same roundabout as last time.

'I dont like it when things change..' Dougie said quietly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets while he sat down.

'Promise me you will never change?' He said again, still quietly.

'This is about your dad isn't it..' I said sighing, as Dougie nodded slowly.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket after it made a loud beeping noise.

'I..I..I have to go!' Dougie shouted while pushing his phone back into his pocket and walking quickly away.

'Dougie wait! What did I do!' I shouted back at him, throwing my hands in the air.

What is wrong with him. Everytime he looks at his phone he freaks out, and runs away!

'They all leave you.' A deep voice said making me jump and turn around. I looked at the old man who was sitting on the bench and was now standing in front of me.

'Excuse me?' I said shocked.

'They all leave you..' He repeated again before walking away.

What on earth did that mean.

* * *

><p>'Mum, im back!' I called through the door, before walking in.<p>

'And where do you think you have been?..' She snapped at me, not giving me a chance to explain.

'I was out with Dougie..I did say we were going out..'

'Yes. For half an hour. Not an hour and a half! You can't just go out when you feel like it!' She said waving her hands frantically in front of me.

'Room now..Or your fathers going to flip at you.' She said as I began to climb the stairs, and opened the door to my room, letting myself in.

I sat down on the bed slowly sighing. I felt a small buzz in my pocket forcing me to immediately take my phone out and answer it. Danny.

'Hey..' I said.

'Urmm..Kayleigh. Can you come to the hospital?' Danny whispered back.

'Danny, what the fuck have you done this time!' I said laughing, referring to the other times, iv'e stayed with him in hospital when he had been so clumsy and broke numerous bones.

'It's not me.' He said quietly again.

'Who is it then..' I said seriously.

'It's Dougie..'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not much, but I though of this a while back, but I didn't know when to do it, or how to write about it..So it could be abit patchy in places.. :) <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Dougie's POV

'Dad, im so sorry im late! I shouted crashing through the door.

'Are you though..Are you really sorry Dougie? I dont think you actually are.' He said walking slowly towards me, placing the mug he was holding down on the counter.

'Yeah dad, I am! I said I was sorry!' I shouted at him, forgetting who I was talking to..What am I doing!

'You better watch who you're talking to..' he said cracking his knuckles. I knew what was coming, and my only choice was to accept it. His fist connected hard with my face making me stumble back, catching myself on the sofa, before my legs being kicked. I felt my legs go numb and soon I fell to the ground, covering my face. Trying to protect it.

'ARE YOU SORRY!' Dad screamed at me, kicking me hard in the chest and stomach, making me feel faint.

D..D...Dad..Please stop..can't..breat-' I tried to shout, but it only came out in a weak pathetic whisper.

Thats what I am..weak and pathetic. My chest getting tighter, every breath I took, my eyes began to get heavier, and all I wanted to do is sleep. I forced myself up, steadying myself on the back of the sofa. He hit me over and over again, each time I begged him to stop, it was getting herder to stand or to see things, and soon I felt nothing. Each hit didn't hurt as much as I expected it too..It was over..everything was over.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny's POV

I panicked. He was there. Nothing. Just lying there. The door of his house wide open, and Dougie laying there. What was I do to? I grabbed him, and realised he wasn't breathing. I tried to do everything I could, but nothing was working. He looked so pale, blood was flaking off from around his face. He was bend over in a odd angle, his hand placed over his stomach. He was cold, just like ice. His dad had done this, than ran. He didn't deserve any off this. I rang for an ambulance and was quickly taken in one with him. They asked me questions, with answers I did not know. When's his birthday? Whats his mothers name? Any family members that need to be contacted? I didn't know any of them. I rang Kayleigh, she needed to know. She was happy at first then her mood changed she was shocked and upset I guess. I didn't know how to feel, everything was going to fast. I stayed looking at Dougie the entire time he was in the ambulance, a gas mask was placed over his mouth. Making him look worse. When we reached the hospital he was taken away, I was just left there. Left like his was. What if I had gotten there quicker and maybe I could of stopped it. Stopped him being in hospital. Stopped he looking so ill. Stopped everything. I shouted at everyone around me, trying to get help. Trying to make the doctors and nurses let me see him. I need to make sure he was okay. No-one took any notice in me. People were walking around everywhere, no on cared about me trying to find Dougie. They were too wrapped up in their minds with their own problems. I asked at the front desk and they pointed me in the right direction, to where they thought he would be. Kayleigh came soon after, she didn't look so panicked as me. She kept asking questions. Again. Questions I did not know the answers to.

And that's why were here.

Our faces pressed up against a glass window, watching doctors run around him.

Me and Kayleigh didn't say _anything_. We couldn't. Well I couldn't anyway. We just needed to know that both of us where there and that we all the mattered. Occasionally I brushed my hand against hers, but still we didn't talk. My head was spinning. I couldn't loose him. I feel like I know more about him than, people he's known half his life. And Kayleigh. She loved him. She couldn't let him go. Neither of us could. I looked back into the large white room what he was laying in. More people came in and other left, hours passed but neither me nor Kayleigh moved.

'Excuse me. Are you Danny Jones? The young boy who called for us?' A doctor asked me. I just nodded. I was worried that I couldn't speak probably and I would make a fool out of my self.

'We just have to ask a few questions, you dont have to answer any of them if you dont want to but just to make sure what had actually happened' the doctor said again.

'Is he okay..' I croaked.

'Dougie is fine..at the moment. But he is seriously hurt. Now..come along with me, and we can have a chat. Then next time you come back you can possibly see him..' He said leading me off to another room.

More questions. But I knew most of the answers this time.

He led me back to where Dougie was, but this time there was less doctors around.

He seemed to look better than before, but still looked ill.

I followed the doctor into his room where Kayleigh was asleep on the chair in the corner. Dougie's eyes kept opening then shutting moments later. But the doctor already explained that this would happen.

I walked over to his bed and pulled a chair over.

'Dougie..' I asked, as soon as I saw his eyes open.

'Im guessing this is the best I've ever looked..' Dougie said with a slight grin on his face, but with his eyes closing again, and exhaling deeply making his face form into a frown.


	24. Chapter 24

Danny's POV

I looked at him, lying there. A frown on his face after what he had just said.

'Maybe he'll be locked up this time.' Dougie whispered, while his eyes turned to face away from me.

'Maybe..' I muttered back.

'I could of stopped it, you know. I could of got there quicker, and stopped your dad from doing this. Dougie. He's not going to get away with it, more people know, the police are going to find out about it, I mean. I told the doctors everything I know.' I said slowly, as I thought about losing my friend, after the pain he went through. He mumbled quietly to me, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say, but I could tell he was in discomfort.

'Just close your eyes..You'll be alright.' I said slowly lifting my hand and gently placing it down on his arm, I ran my finger gently over the cuts and bruises. Following down from his shoulders right to the tips of his fingers. I looked up to the machine above Dougie's head, quietly working away. None of it made sense. It was just numbers and lines. Like his life was just numbers and lines, which had no meaning untill they were worked out. I lifted my hand off his arm and walked back over to where Kayleigh had just woke up.

'You hungry? We could go and quickly nip to the cafe an-'

'No. Im not hungry, im staying here.' She said quickly after cutting me off.

'Right. Of course not, stupid question Danny.' I muttered to myself. Looking back over to Dougie.

'You know, he looks kind of happy that he's is safe hands' I say, turning my head on the side to see Dougie's small smile.

'Really? Because all I see is pain.' Kayleigh said looking at me.

'You know. You could be a bit more supportive! One minute you love him, then you act like you couldn't care less. Cant you just be nice for once and stop being so selfish!' I shouted at her. Selfish. Thats all she is. Won't do anything for anyone else, untill shes made herself perfect.

'If I dont care, then why would I be here?' She shouted back.

'Im beginning to wonder that myself..' I said looking down, shaking my head slightly.

* * *

><p>Nothing has changed but the time. 5 hours later than we first came here, and the only thing we've heard from the doctors are that hes broken one rib, fractured his right shoulder, and will need stitches in the back of his head. I presumed his rib was broken from his dad kicking him. Dad. Dad? No dad should do such a thing, no father should hurt his very own son like that. Now hes gone. His dad is no where to be found. Drove away untill he couldn't see the outside of this town, I guess. Dougie keeps going into these weird things, where hell stop breathing for a while. He'll be fine again, then he will stop breathing. Kayleigh keeps clinging on to my arm, and asks whats happening to him, and why is he doing this. More doctors come in and take him away, to place stitches in his head, but soon return. Every time I see him..he gets paler and <em>paler<em>


	25. Chapter 25

Kayleigh's POV

I held onto Dougie's hand tightly, after the doctors returned him. I wanted to speak to him, just to hear his voice and for me to tell him that he would be fine. But, thats the thing I feared. That Dougie wouldn't be fine. I wanted to scream to him just to open his eyes and to make conversation with him. But nothing would work. The doctors told me and Danny that bones would heal, but you just have to give it time, and to think of his mind like a bone. That when he was ready, and felt better he would fix his mind and wake up from this 'deep sleep' as he called it, and talk to us. His metaphor didn't work. It just confused Danny and made me think that his mind was broken and wouldn't want to fix its self, or that it would take a very long time, that me nor Danny had the patience for. This 'deep sleep' the doctor told us, described it as Dougie was in a coma. But I knew that wasn't true. He just needed a bit of time, for his body to fix all the scratches and bruises, and the only way for that to happen was for Dougie to sleep it off..Thats all that he was doing..sleeping. Danny came and sat by me for a while, but neither of us spoke to eachother. We just sat there in each others comfort, staring at Dougie and hoping that he would be fine. I rested my head slightly on Danny's shoulder, still looking at Dougie. Trying to wipe away the cold tears that fell from my eyes. 'Hes going to be fine. We will get out of this place and he's going to laugh about it.' I thought.

'Hes going to be okay, isn't he?' I whispered to Danny.

'Yeah yeah..sure he will, he'll be right as rain.'


End file.
